A Very Klaine Carol
by KH Stories
Summary: Just a short Christmas story for all you Klaine shippers :   Happy Holidays, everyone


Hello Klaine shippers!

In the spirit of my favorite holiday, I made a little short story for you all. Thanks so much for following me and I hope you all have a very merry holiday!

~KH Stories

* * *

><p>A Very Klaine Carol<p>

_Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house,_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

Well St. Nicholas would never be there. It was 2014 no one really believed in Santa Claus anymore. Most children didn't believe in him and just thought it was a nice fairy tale… like Cinderella. They know she's not real but still adore the tale.

Kurt had just finished the essay that was assigned to him over break and closed his laptop quietly. The lighting in his dorm was nearly black, and as he sharply turned he nearly bumped into Blaine, who was waiting patiently behind him as he gazed upon the man of his dreams, still looking perfect as he stressed over a theatrics assignment.

Kurt squeaked in fright but his shock became his serendipity as he leaped forward, embracing his love. He kissed his cheek and let go of him before slapping him across the face.

"That's for scaring the SHIT outta me Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt scolded as Blaine laughed, rubbing his cheek.

"Can you really blame me? You being so absolutely stunning even when slaving away over a stupid assignment on Christmas Eve."

"Yah," Kurt said, sighing, "I'd do me." Blaine burst out in laughter as Kurt turned to take a seat on his bed.

"I've really missed your laugh." Kurt told him, avoiding his eye as a blush crept over his cheeks. Blaine's laughter died out and he came and sat next to Kurt on the bed.

"No roommate tonight?" Blaine asked observing the empty bed.

"No roommate at all. It gets really lonely sometimes, you know." Kurt replied, hands folded in his lap as he kept his gaze to the floor. Blaine grabbed his hand and Kurt met his eyes.

"I know. I've missed you so much up in Michigan. My friends are really insane and I think you'd really like them. There was this one time when Brian was out on the roof and there was this squirrel and…" Blaine trailed off and his small chuckles faded as he noticed Kurt's watery eyes. "They are all great. But it's still missing something. You, Kurt. I'm just missing you. It's just not..." Blaine was at as loss for words when, like always, Kurt was there to find them.

"Complete." Kurt met his gaze again. "Blaine, I… I've really missed you and…" Kurt sniffed and Blaine lifted his chin to meet his eyes once more. He wiped away the tear streaking down Kurt's cheek with his other hand before gently luring him in. He let his eyes fall and his lips met Kurt's. At first touch they felt like unexplored territory, but he soon recognized the familiar taste and feel. He caressed Kurt's cheek in his gentle hand and held his face to his.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said, pulling away. "And…. I can't stand being so far away anymore."

"It'll be okay." Kurt said wearing a smile though his eyes showed a gateway to the vacant sorrow his heart ached of.

"Kurt, this Christmas, I…" Blaine grabbed his hand once more. "I wanted to do something special for you…" Blaine got down on one knee in front of Kurt. He took out a small, silver jewelry box that was engraved,

_Everyday is a holiday when I'm with you._

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, gaping at the lovely Christmas present his beloved gave him.

"Oh my… Blaine it's… it's b-beautiful." Kurt said and gently scooped the box into his hand. He opened it to find a little black velvet parcel. "W-what's this?" Kurt asked, eyes nearly in tears as he slid out a small bracelet with a silver pendant. On one side a small, crystal heart. The other had inscripted upon it,

_Kurt_

_and_

_Blaine_

"Then in those other little black pouches you can put your ring cuz I know you like to take it off when you do your facial routine before you go to bed and-" Blaine's rambling was interrupted by Kurt's lips pressing suddenly against his. Kurt latched his arms around Blaine, unhooked his lips and leaned his forehead against his.

"I love you, Blaine. And though we are apart, I know it won't be long before forever. And forever with you is worth waiting for." Kurt told him, a tear dripping from his eye as he kissed Blaine's cheek and sat upright again, gazing down at the little box.

"There's-uh, well… there's something else, too." Blaine got up and sat next to him on the bed again, Kurt's eyes snapped up from the box. Blaine leaned down to wear he had dropped a wrapped box. Blaine handed it to Kurt who precariously unwrapped it. He tossed the paper to the side and opened the white box to see an NYADA sweater.

"Blaine, what's-" Kurt suddenly gasped as he realized.

"It's official. Say, I'm looking for a dorm and, well, do you know any really cool kids who just happen to be in need of a roommate?" Blaine laughed. Kurt's eyes were still wide with shock.

"But you're friends-"

"We'll keep in touch." Blaine shrugged.

"But the classes-"

"I'll catch up."

"But you love U-Mich!"

"But I love you more and can't stand being away from you any longer, Kurt." Blaine told him, pressing a kiss to the hand he still held. Kurt pulled him into a squeezing hug and cried lightly into his shoulder. Blaine was crying too as an unfailing smile beamed on his face.

"Well," Kurt sniffed and wiped his eye laughing, "in that case I know an amazing guy who just happens to have a thing for musical theatre majors."

"You must introduce me." Kurt pulled him into another tight hug.

"You are the greatest gift I've ever received."

_I wish you Merry Christmas_

_Happy New Year, too_

_I've just one wish_

_On this Christmas Eve_

_I wish I were with you_

* * *

><p>This Christmas may we all remember the true meaning of Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone.<p>

Dedicated to my boyfriend, Travis. I'll miss you this Christmas.


End file.
